


Like A Parrot

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College Student Stiles, Derek Tries, Derek Wears Glasses, Fluff, M/M, Skype, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Teacher Derek Hale, he's learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Stiles scoffed. "We hangout twice a week to study and stave off homesickness. I can't help it if I emulate the speech patterns of those I spend time with."Derek just raised a brow at that, shuffling papers now silent on the other end of the screen."What?!?! I do. I'm like a parrot!" Stiles said incredulously. "I'm amazed Scotty didn't notice I was talking like Isaac and Peter that summer I helped you guys look for the Alpha pack.""Just Peter and Isaac? You didn't pick up anything from me?" Derek asked, half teasing half curious."To be fair you didn't talk much back then, and when you did it wasn't that far off from how I naturally speak." Stiles retorted with a roll of his eyes before going back to typing."Is that your way of saying we're so much alike you don't have to emulate me." Derek asked innocently."I don't emulate people on purpose!" Stiles groaned. "But yeah, basically, ya sap." He finished with a wink.





	Like A Parrot

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize in advanced for the Polish, I resorted to using google again.

One and a half weeks into classes Stiles was kind of ready for a break. He loved college, he really did. The courses, the material they're studying, hell even some of his classmates were cool. But he missed his dad, and Derek, and everyone else. 

At least he has Lydia nearby. They made a plan the first week alone in Boston that they would get together at least 2 nights a week to do homework together and just hang out. Spending time with her was still a little awkward, but it helped him with his homesickness and it seemed to help her too.

Skyping with both Derek and Scott every night for the last week had helped as well. They talked while he worked on his homework, Scott doing his own and Derek worked on his lesson plan for the upcoming semester. On more nights than Stiles would care to admit He and Derek stayed on skype until one or both of them fell asleep at their desks. It was kind of ridiculous, but it worked for them.

Stiles was currently typing away on his new computer, writing a paper that wasn't due for two more weeks that he felt inspired to start on now. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the skype window popped up and his speakers started to ring.

Calming himself down he hit the little green answer button and grinned when he saw Derek's face appear on the screen, along with something new. "Hey, babe. Nice glasses." He teased.

Derek snored at that. "Don't call me that. And shut up. I need to get used to wearing them again so I don't fidget with them too much when classes start up on Monday." He said as he pushed the black frames up the bridge of his nose, making them sit where they're supposed to.

"I'm only teasing. They suit you. You look very distinguished with them." Stiles said, propping his elbows on the desk and his chin on his hands with a dreamy expression on his face as he looked at his boyfriend. 

Derek smiled at that, that big smile that shows off his bunny teeth. "I was thinking of shaving too... Make myself look a little more put together and approachable." Derek said as he turned to look away from the camera for a moment. There was the sound of shuffling paper then Derek was back looking into the screen with his brows pulled together in concentration as he shuffled through more paperwork. "What do you think?"

Stiles blinked at that, trying to think. "I haven't seen you clean shaven since you were a teenager. I honestly have no idea if it's something you should do or not. Though I suppose if you do you're probably less likely to have all of the students falling over themselves because of how hot you are." He joked.

Derek snored and shook his head. "I look just as good without a beard, Stiles, some people would argue I look better."

"I'm sure you do, I'm just saying it gives you that dark and mysterious look. I have a feeling if you shave you're gonna end up looking like a boy scout, or Clark Kent." Stiles said matter-o-factly with a shrug as he clicked back to his essay he had been writing, Derek's face being downsized into a little box in the corner of the screen as he began to type again.

"Superman always was my favorite superhero as a kid..." Derek said almost wistfully, scratching at the left side of his jaw before going back to sorting various papers on his desk.

Stiles barked a laugh at that, momentarily losing his train of thought in his typing. "Of course he was."

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't pick fights over superhero's." Derek reminded, rolling his eyes as he spoke. 

Stiles threw his hands up in surrender, shaking his head as he did so. "I'm not picking a fight, I just think it's cute that your favorite superhero is one who couldn't do anything fun growing up because he could hurt somebody; then he grows up to fight crime and kick major ass while keeping up the appearance of a mild-mannered reporter by day. It suits you. Ya'know, with the whole werewolf that works as a high school English teacher thing."

"Why do you keep saying things suit me, have you been spending too much time with Lydia." Derek teased.

Stiles scoffed. "We hangout twice a week to study and stave off homesickness. I can't help it if I emulate the speech patterns of those I spend time with."

Derek just raised a brow at that, shuffling papers now silent on the other end of the screen.

"What?!?! I do. I'm like a parrot!" Stiles said incredulously. "I'm amazed Scotty didn't notice I was talking like Isaac and Peter that summer I helped you guys look for the Alpha pack." 

"Just Peter and Isaac? You didn't pick up anything from me?" Derek asked, half teasing half curious.

"To be fair you didn't talk much back then, and when you did it wasn't that far off from how I naturally speak." Stiles retorted with a roll of his eyes before going back to typing. 

"Is that your way of saying we're so much alike you don't have to emulate me." Derek asked innocently.

"I don't emulate people on purpose!" Stiles groaned. "But yeah, basically, ya sap." He finished with a wink.

Derek laughed and rolled his eyes at that. "Alright, I need to head to some staff meeting at the high school. I need to decide if I want to be the advisor for any afterschool activates and I told your dad I would go out to dinner with him after."

"Okay. I still think you should be the advisor for the anime club." Stiles joked. "Tell dad I love him and that I'll call him tomorrow afternoon."

Derek nodded. "Of course. Have a good night, call me if you can't sleep. Kocham Cię."

Stiles stopped typing and grinned broadly at his boyfriend's words. "Dude, your accent is terrible. How long have you been practicing that?"

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "About two weeks." He admitted. "I started studying Polish when I got back."

"Oh my god! You are the biggest, sappiest sap to ever sap. I love it. I love you. Kocham Cię. Teraz idź do pracy." Stiles said, knowing full well there was no way Derek would know enough Polish yet to know what he said.

"What was that second part?" Derek asked, eyebrows crinkling together as he absently adjusted his fake glasses.

"I said now go to work." Stiles replied with a wink. "Bye."

Derek rolled his eyes before saying bye and ending the call.

Stiles continued to grin to himself as he brought skype back up, he had to tell Scott about this, and he should be getting back to his dorm right about now.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
